


Inside The Tent

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	Inside The Tent

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

Inside The Tent by RSS

_Inside The Tent_

By RSS 

Special thanks to Julio Cesar who led me to some research that inspired this story. 

Special thanks also to the Nest Mistress. Besides providing web space she has also given expert editing to my stories and has an uncanny knack for choosing just the right background to fit the mood of each story. 

* * *

Amanda listens to the weather report and smiles. It may be cold outside, but in The Sanctuary it will be hot as usual. Business is booming and everything seems right with the world. In a little while she plans to make her grand entrance and mingle with her customers. The rush of another Immortal hits Amanda like a cold November wind. Amanda will have to make her entrance sooner than expected. 

She walks out of her suite the same time Nick walks out of his own suite. They both walk quickly toward the nightclub. 

“Well, Nick, having other Immortals stumble in here is part of the price of having the most popular nightclub in Paris.” 

“Maybe you should hang an American flag out front to slow down the business.” 

“If you feel that way about it, I could close the place and go back to stealing.” 

“Touché.” 

They try surveying the club from above but the crowd is too thick so they walk down to the crowd. Moments later Linda Lou Larson comes into sight; she smiles and walks up to Amanda. “Amanda! It’s so good to see you!” 

“Linda Lou, what have you been up to?” 

“Oh, I’m in between husbands.” 

Nick tentatively asks, “Divorce?” 

“Heart attack.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“I appreciate that. It’s one of the hazards of falling in love with a mortal. It happened fifteen years ago, so it’s not like I didn’t go through a respectable period of mourning.” 

“Oh, Linda Lou, this is Nick. Nick, this is Linda Lou.” 

“Pleased to meet you Linda Lou.” 

“Likewise. I did come here to dance. Would you mind, Amanda?” 

“I don’t mind if Nick doesn’t, darling.” 

Linda Lou gives Nick her hand and he leads her onto the dance floor. Amanda is happy Linda Lou has apparently gotten over her trauma. 

* * *

**OKLAHOMA TERRITORY, 1861**

Amanda rides up to the Larson ranch. It has been ten years since Amanda has seen Henry Larson and his daughter Linda Lou, a few months after Henry’s wife died of a fever. Henry and Linda Lou come out of the house as Amanda dismounts. Henry has a large bald spot on the top of his head and has put on perhaps twenty pounds since Amanda last saw him. 

“Amanda? You haven’t changed a bit.” 

“Ah, Henry, you’re too kind. Is this Linda Lou?” 

Linda Lou is a 16-year-old girl with long, straight blond hair, and a thin build. She is a little taller than her father and a little shorter than Amanda. 

“Yes. Linda Lou, do you remember Miss Montrose?” 

“Linda Lou! You’re all grown up. Let me have a good look at you. Turn around!” 

* * *

While Amanda is in the house, Henry is out in the field and Linda Lou is tending to the chickens, she sees some horses run by the window and senses something is wrong. Rushing outside the house, she sees Linda Lou riding quickly away from the house. Amanda rushes inside and grabs a revolver, checking to make sure it’s loaded. Then she runs out, mounts a horse, and rides off after Linda Lou. 

Amanda hears a woman’s scream and sees some movement. She raises her gun and continues riding. Several shots ring out, causing Amanda’s horse to bolt and she feels a sharp pain in her chest. The horse falls and Amanda tumbles away from the fallen horse. Then everything goes black. 

* * *

Amanda comes back to life and hears the horrible screams of the wounded horse. She frantically looks for the revolver and soon finds it. Scooping the gun from the ground, she takes aim at the horse’s head. One shot puts the beast out of its misery. 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Shortly after some ranchers came by and they found Henry’s body but couldn’t catch up with the raiding party that had captured Linda Lou. 

* * *

Amanda and Nick walk through the 11ème – République – Bastille district. Nick had offered to take her to lunch to celebrate the successful completion of an assignment, leaving the restaurant choice to Amanda. She couldn’t decide so felt it best that her nose make the choice. They cross a street and the rush of another Immortal fills their senses. They follow the sensation to a restaurant where Amanda peers inside the window and sees a forlorn looking man looking back at her. It’s Ian McClintock. 

“Don’t worry, Nick. He’s one of the good guys. Come on, I’ll introduce you.” 

They walk inside the restaurant and walk over to Ian’s table. Ian stands. “Amanda. It’s good to see you.” 

“It’s good to see you, Ian. Nick, this is Ian McClintock. Ian, this is Nick Wolfe.” 

They exchange greetings and Ian asks them to sit so he can buy them lunch. Nick counteroffers but Amanda insists they take Ian’s hospitality. Amanda figures this way Nick will still owe her a lunch. 

“You look well, Amanda. I see you’re not wanting for male company.” 

“So do you, Ian. Is there someone in your life?” 

“Not since Autumn Leaves.” 

“I see. I‘ve gone straight. Honest this time. Here‘s my card.” 

“The Sanctuary.” 

“Holy ground I wager?” 

Amanda thinks about telling Ian about Linda Lou but decides this wasn’t a good time. 

* * *

Outside the restaurant they exchange good-byes with Ian and he walks to his car. Nick turns to Amanda. “What is with autumn leaves?” 

“Autumn Leaves was his wife.” 

* * *

**OKLAHOMA TERRITORY, NOVEMBER, 1868**

He lived with Autumn Leaves and her tribe. He knew someday he would have to tell her what he was, but first he wanted some time to pretend The Game, and the rest of the world, didn’t exist. Seasons turned into years. For ten years he lived with Autumn Leaves and her tribe. 

The tossing and turning of Autumn Leaves woke Ian. Suddenly, she wakes and grabs Ian. 

“Autumn Leaves, what is wrong?” 

“I saw in a dream, we were all dead and a white fox was dancing around us.” 

Ian holds her tight. “It was only a dream.” 

“I’m afraid it’s a bad omen.” 

“Autumn Leaves, believe me I’m not that easy to kill. I don’t think you are that easy to kill either.” 

* * *

The next day Ian, known as Sky Eyes, and most of the other men leave on a hunt. Autumn Leaves looks apprehensive. 

“Don’t worry Autumn Leaves. I’m with all the best warriors, including your brother.” 

Ian, his brother-in-law Walking Bear, and the other warriors slowly ride out of the camp. 

* * *

The hunting party is returning to camp after a successful hunt and Ian can see the camp in the distance. He should be happy to be returning to his beloved Autumn Leaves, but something seems wrong. When they get closer a couple women scramble over the snow towards the warriors. 

A woman shouts, “Soldiers came. They killed many. They took many away.” 

“Autumn Leaves?” 

A woman shouts, “She was killed.” 

Ian hoped it was an answer to another warrior’s question about his woman. Ian swiftly rides into the camp. There is no livestock, only a few teepees still stand. He rides where his teepee stood. He dismounts his horse and screams, “Autumn Leaves!” He continues screaming until an elderly man with a scar on his face limps up to Ian. 

“She is dead, Sky Eyes.” 

The elderly man continues speaking but Ian doesn’t hear him. The words, “She is dead”, keep echoing in his brain. 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Amanda and Nick step into The Sanctuary; they will be the only ones in the place for at least an hour. “Nick, you’ve been even more quiet than usual. Penny for your thoughts.” 

“I was thinking about Ian. It’s been almost a hundred fifty years and he still carries a torch for her. I didn’t think Immortals were that way.” 

“Nick, we feel loss just like mortals. Some of us get over lost loved ones some of us don’t. Ian has this hole inside him that he keeps for Autumn Leaves. I doubt if he’ll ever find anyone who can fill that hole.” 

“Well, I hope you’re wrong. He seems like a nice guy.” 

“That’s because he is.” 

* * *

The Sanctuary is having another good night. Linda Lou is one of the customers; she talked with Amanda for a while then goes out on the dance floor. Amanda’s mind drifts back. 

* * *

**WELLS, NEVADA, 1888**

Amanda is playing cards in a saloon and holding three queens. She picks up an Ace of Hearts and an Ace of Spades. She senses another Immortal. _Why couldn’t this happen when I was losing?_ Amanda raises and the remaining player calls her hand. He has three kings, one is the King of Hearts, the suicide king. The symbolism of the cards isn’t lost on Amanda. 

Amanda collects her money as a figure slowly walks through the swinging doors. It’s a tall woman and Amanda smiles as she recognizes Linda Lou. Linda Lou looks shocked. 

“Well gentlemen, I’m afraid I have to leave you. I’ve got some catching up to do with an old friend.” She puts her money in her purse and stands up, walks over to Linda Lou and leads her to a corner table. They sit down and Linda Lou leans over to Amanda. “Miss Montrose, I’m so glad you’re an Immortal.” 

“Please, it’s Amanda. Besides, here it’s Mademoiselle Deveraux.” 

“I understand.” 

“You look well, I’m glad.” 

“I got married.” 

“Oh, well you’ll have to take me to him?” 

“He died with Custer.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“He was the one who rescued me...” 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

That’s when Amanda learned about Linda Lou’s ordeal in captivity and her transition to Immortality. 

Nick’s proximity rouses Amanda from her thoughts. “I see the merry widow is back.” 

“Yes, I suppose that‘s something we have in common. I wonder if she has my same attraction for despondent men.” 

Nick gives Amanda a smile. “In that case let’s dance.” 

Nick takes Amanda’s hand and leads her to the dance floor. 

* * *

Amanda mingles with the customers when she feels the sensation of another Immortal. Amanda assumes it’s Linda Lou; she has been a regular customer for the last couple weeks. Moments later Ian appears. 

“Ian, what brings you here?” 

“It’s the anniversary of her death. I felt I should be around someone who knows me and about me. Hi, Nick.” 

Amanda looks over her shoulder and sees Nick. 

“Hi, Ian. What do you think of Amanda‘s place?” 

“I’m impressed.” 

Amanda understands Ian’s wish to be with a friendly Immortal. She remembers when she needed Ian. 

* * *

**NEW YORK, 1897**

Clad in black, Amanda is in a saloon. Ian enters and makes his way over to Amanda’s table. 

“Ian, I’m so glad you came.” 

“Let me again extend my condolences. He was a good man.” 

“Thank you.” 

“I just had to be around other Immortals. They look just like us, it’s easy to forget how fragile they are.” 

Amanda feels another Immortal. “It should be another friend of mine. We all have a lot in common.” Linda Lou walks through the door. Her eyes narrow as she walks over to their table. 

“White Fox?” 

“My name is Linda Lou Larson and we have business. What is your real name?” 

“Ian McClintock. I don’t understand.” 

“There can be only one. Do you understand that?” 

Amanda feels the blood drain from her face. 

“You’re Sky Eyes?” 

“Yes.” 

“The Brooklyn Bridge at the stroke of midnight.” 

“White Fox, I mean Miss Larson, I don’t want to fight with you.” 

“Let me change your mind. Your squaw; I killed her. I stuck a blade in her chest and enjoyed watching her die.” 

“The stroke of midnight it is. Then you will feel the stroke of my blade.” 

Linda Lou turns and walks towards the door. Amanda bursts out of her seat and rushes to her. “Linda Lou, please!” 

“You have no right to interfere, Amanda. Sorry about your loss.” Linda Lou walks out the door. 

Amanda walks back to Ian. “Ian, you’re not going to be at that bridge tonight, are you?” 

“She made a challenge.” 

“Ian, she’s no match for you.” 

“She should have thought of that before she murdered Autumn Leaves.” 

“Ian, please I’ve already lost one person dear to me this week. Let me tell you what she told me. This is the truth. I swear it.” 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Ian didn’t go to the bridge that night, but he left New York soon after. 

Amanda puts her arms around both men. “What do you say we go somewhere with less noise?” 

“Sounds good to me. What do you say, Ian?” 

“That’s a good idea.” 

Amanda ushers the men towards the door. The rush of another Immortal puts a chill up Amanda’s spine. Seconds later Linda Lou is standing in front of them. 

“Ian McClintock, we have business.” 

“Linda Lou. I forgive you.” 

“I don’t want your forgiveness. I want your head.” 

“Linda Lou, I’m not going to fight you.” 

“There’s an abandoned train station not far from here. Do you know it?” 

“I know it, but I’m not going to fight you.” 

“I’ll be there at dawn tomorrow. Face me like a man and I’ll play by the rules. If you don’t, then I’ll go looking for you. Then when I find you, anything goes. That’s better than I gave Walking Bear and better than you deserve. Dawn, tomorrow!” 

Linda Lou turns and leaves The Sanctuary. 

* * *

The Sanctuary has been closed for a couple hours and Amanda sits alone at a table. She pieces together Linda Lou’s saga from what Ian and Linda Lou told her. 

* * *

**OKLAHOMA TERRITORY, 1861**

Linda Lou has lost track of how many days she has been in the Indian camp. She thought of killing herself a few times but it never went further than a thought. Walking Bear was her tormentor inside the teepee; Autumn Leaves was her tormentor outside the teepee. Autumn Leaves was shorter than Linda Lou, but Autumn Leaves was much stronger. Autumn Leaves was always yelling at her and occasionally beat her with her hands or a stick. 

Looking up, Linda Lou sees Running Horse. He’s a boy, about seven, who is Autumn Leaves and Walking Bear’s little brother. Running Horse has a bow. He pulls back the string and releases it as if firing an imaginary arrow at Linda Lou. Running Horse laughs and Linda Lou flinches. It may be harmless play, although to Linda Lou it was another reminder of how tenuous her life was. 

There’s some shouting and a flurry of activity in the camp. Linda Lou sees some braves on horseback, marking the return of a hunting party. She notices a man in the party has a beard and brown hair – a white man. Linda Lou positions herself so he would see her. Surely he would rescue her. Autumn Leaves pushes Linda Lou aside and rushes to the white man. Linda Lou eventually learned he was called Sky Eyes. 

* * *

Ian lies beside Autumn Leaves inside their teepee. “Who is that white woman I saw in camp?” 

“That’s Walking Bear’s woman. The others in the hunting party came back with horses. He came back with her. I have a fool for a brother.“ 

“Autumn Leaves, you shouldn’t say that about your brother.” 

“We call her White Fox. She’s weak, lazy, and stupid. Are all white women like that?” 

Ian decides against the truthful answer in favor of the correct answer. “Yes, I suppose that’s why I’m with you.” 

Autumn Leaves smiles and presses closer to Ian. 

* * *

**NOVEMBER, 1868**

Ian and most of the other men are leaving to hunt for food; he passes White Fox on the way out of the camp. Ian never spoke to White Fox in all the years he knew her. She reminded him of what he was; that may have been part of the reason. He didn’t talk to her mostly because of the contempt Autumn Leaves had for her. Ian knew it was unwise to talk to a woman your woman despises. When Ian was a short distance from the camp he turned around and waved to Autumn Leaves. 

* * *

Linda Lou hears the sound of trumpets blaring. Moments later pandemonium engulfs the camp and she sees horsemen in the distance. A smile grows on her face. Autumn Leaves grabs her and forces her into a teepee. Linda Lou struggles but Autumn Leaves is too strong. Autumn Leaves takes out a knife and stabs Linda Lou, the pain excruciating. Linda Lou realizes she’s dying. After all the years she was prisoner here now that her rescue is moments away, she’s dying. There are tears in her eyes as she collapses. 

* * *

Linda Lou comes back to life, shivering for a moment. She doesn’t know why she’s still alive, doesn’t know why the pain is going away. She only knows she has to get out of the tent before she again misses her chance for rescue. Scrambling out of the tent, she sees a dismounted cavalry soldier a few feet away, his revolver in one hand as he pulls Autumn Leaves with his other hand. 

An adolescent Running Horse aims a rifle at the soldier. The soldier faces Running Horse and shoots him twice. Autumn Leaves takes out her knife. Linda Lou lunges at Autumn Leaves. She grabs Autumn Leaves’ knife arm with both hands and gives a hard yank. The force spins Autumn Leaves towards Linda Lou, who steps into Autumn Leaves forcing the knife’s blade into Autumn Leaves’ chest. Autumn Leaves has a surprised look on her face as Linda Lou feels the life drain from Autumn Leaves. 

Years later she would describe the feeling as more satisfying than a Quickening. 

* * *

**1881**

Linda Lou ties up her horse and pulls her Winchester out of its holster. She lies on the ground with her rifle at the ready; the sun will rise soon. She has been tracking Walking Bear and his companions for five days. They are hunting but soon they will learn they are the hunted. Linda Lou had hoped to catch up with Walking Bear two days ago, the anniversary of the day he kidnapped her. 

The sun rises on Linda Lou’s back. She aims and shoots one of the horses in the rear. The noise wakes Walking Bear and his companions. She has a clear shot at Walking Bear but wants to save him for last. Moving her aim, she shoots one of his companions in the chest, then the other between his shoulder blades. Walking Bear gets his rifle and fires in Linda Lou’s direction. Linda Lou knows with the sun in his eyes he has little chance of hitting her. 

“I am Linda Lou Larson! You called me White Fox! Now you will die!” 

“You are my wife!” 

“For that you will die!” Linda Lou shoots him in the belly, then the chest, then between the eyes. She stands, then turns and smiles as she bathes in the morning sun. 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Nick walks into The Sanctuary in his jogging clothes. “Amanda, you’ve been up all night?” 

She gives Nick a nod. “I’d better get going. I’ve got a fight to stop.” 

“Amanda, what happened to not interfering?” 

“When two of your friends want to kill each other, following the rules doesn’t seem important.” 

“I’ll drive you there. You look like someone who’s fifteen minutes from wrapping her car around a pole.” 

* * *

Amanda and Nick walk through the abandoned train station and sense another Immortal. They see Ian with his katana sword drawn. Amanda walks up to Ian.“Ian, why don’t you just leave? I’ll talk to Linda Lou.” 

“What will you tell her?” 

“Something like living well is the best revenge.” Amanda senses another Immortal’s presence, then hears indistinct shouting. Ian walks towards the noise. 

“Ian, why don’t you just go?” 

Amanda follows after Ian and Nick walks alongside Amanda. They come to an open area where there’s an abandoned freight car, Linda Lou is standing in front of a roundhouse. She has a cavalry saber in her hand. She’s singing the Garryowen. 

> ...Instead of spa, will drink brown ale   
> And pay the reckoning on the nail;   
> No man for debt shall got to jail   
> From Garryowen in glory. 

Ian and Linda Lou scream and charge at each other. Ian has the deliberate, even strides of a Samurai Warrior; Linda Lou an uneven gallop. They clash. Ian continues for a couple of steps then spins around. Linda Lou seems to bounce off Ian but continues off balance. She regains her footing just in time to meet Ian’s second attack. He drives her back, disarming her a couple feet from the abandoned freight car. 

Linda Lou dashes under the freight car. Ian chases her around the car a couple of times. What looks like a children’s game is Linda Lou’s end game. She runs from the freight car to the roundhouse, Ian following. 

Amanda calls after him. “Ian, please!” 

He turns to Amanda. “It ends here.” 

He walks into the roundhouse. Amanda sees Linda Lou falling on top of Ian. He falls face down and Linda Lou rolls away. Grabbing his katana sword, she decapitates him in one motion. 

Amanda can’t believe Ian is dead. There’s a rush of wind and multicolored leaves swirl around the station as Linda Lou prances and chants. Then a series of lightning bolts strike her. She arches the sword over her head. Bolts dance along the katana’s blade. Linda Lou’s body shudders. The freight car slowly rolls. 

The freight car clanks to a stop, then there’s silence. Linda Lou looks sideways at Ian’s head. She holds the katana with her right hand. Her pinky is against the hilt and the blade’s point is over Ian’s body. Raising the blade a few inches she rams it into Ian’s chest. 

She casually walks over to her sword, picks up her saber then walks by Amanda and Nick. “They all died with that same stupid surprised look on their face.” 

For once Amanda finds herself at a loss for words. Nick fills in the gap. “There’s an old Chinese proverb, ’When plotting vengeance, start by digging two graves.’” 

“I think the grave I climbed out of is now full. It was very deep.” Linda Lou walks away. Amanda and Nick look at each other for a few moments before he takes Amanda’s arm and leads her away. 

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Amanda and Nick sit at the empty bar. Amanda shakes her head. “Don’t interfere. Those are the rules. I know the rules. Now someone I cared about is dead.” 

“If you didn’t interfere someone you care about would still be dead. From what you told me one of them would have died over a hundred years ago if you didn’t interfere.” 

“I suppose I shouldn’t have pressed my luck.” 

“Amanda, they made the decisions. I’m sorry about Ian; he seemed like a nice guy.” 

“He was.” 

“Amanda, you did the right thing. What happened wasn’t your fault. One thing I learned as a cop was even when you do everything right, sometimes bad things happen.” 

“Nick, you always seem to say the right thing. I guess that‘s why I keep you around.” 

**THE END**

* * *

© 2003   
Please send comments to the author! 

* * *


End file.
